


Regina Mills: Pick Up Line Extraordinaire

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina sees Hook and Neal trying to flirt with the Savior, and decides to try her own hand at winning the blonde with her own pick up line. Swan Queen, based off a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Mills: Pick Up Line Extraordinaire

 

Regina Mills tapped on the edge of her glass, unable to keep from glancing over to where Neal and Hook had cornered Emma over by the bar. The Rabbit Hole was having a slow night, and Regina was regretting even turning up. But the thought of spending another night alone at her manor was far from pleasant, so here she was.

But what was even less pleasant, she was slowly realising, was watching Emma being at the mercy of the two buffoons who were too intent on her to even realise her lack of interest. Regina didn't have an entirely good justification for that sentiment, and it certainly had nothing whatsoever to do with those deep-seeded feelings she had repressing ever since she had met the infuriating, life ruining blonde.

Emma, it seemed, had let her gaze wander across the room as well. Her eyes met Regina's and Regina just lifted her eyebrows in indication towards the blonde's two suitors. Emma just made a slight face before turning her attention back to whatever Hook was suavely half whispering in her ear while Neal looked sour.

After another half a minute of not so subtly watching from afar, and a few more sceptical expressions from Emma, Regina downed her drink in one gulp and got up from her booth. To hell with denial, she couldn't watch them attempt to paw at her any longer. It was time to woman up and make her own attempt. She made her way over to the trio by the bar.

Hook and Neal looked at her, plainly wondering why the hell she was approaching them at all. Emma seemed curious, but rather grateful for a change.

"Emma, are you aware that I am in possession of a magical watch?" She asked, smiling just slightly at the blonde who blinked, clearly unsure of how to answer.

"No, I guess I wasn't?" Emma said slowly. That was when Regina turned on the charm and let her eyes do a casual sweep of the Savior's body.

"Well, it tells me that you're not wearing any underwear."

Hook's eyebrows went up and Neal's jaw dropped. Emma, after a momentary widen of her eyes, had a smile starting to play at the edge of her lips and amusement written all over her face.

"Sorry to doubt you, Regina, but I am wearing underwear," She replied, and her mostly casual demeanour was broken by her eyes subtly looking up and down Regina's body before coming back to meet her gaze.

Regina just shrugged, not faltering for a second. "Oh. It must be five minutes fast."

Neal choked on his drink while Hook chuckled, eyeing Regina with an odd and grudging respect. Emma, however, parted her lips slightly while her green eyes darkened a fraction. She laughed and took a step away from her male suitors.

"Nah, maybe three or four, depending on how far away your car is."

Regina grinned, with a soaring victory in her chest and an urge to sing it to the rooftops. She offered Emma her arm, and smirked at Neal and Hook when the blonde took it. They walked out, leaving two slack jawed men behind them wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! (also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr for more little ficlets from prompts, my URL is evilqueenofgallifrey)
> 
> -MayFairy :)


End file.
